A Silver Lining To Every Cloud
by Alix Jackson
Summary: The Doctor has met some one. Her name is Emma Transom. She is something else. She keeps having these dreams about the Doctor. She is an Expert without even having one conversation or him knowing who she is. What happens when they meet. Does the Doctor knows more about her then she thinks? (Not DoctorxOC. OCxOC)


I wake up to a start. I had another dream of the aliens. The ones called Daleks, that always said 'exterminate' then killed. The ones that came to earth to cleanse the human race. Then came this man. The Doctor they called him. Always the Doctor. No surname or anything, just Doctor. He had red hair, blue eyes, and had a brittish accent. He is a constant in my dreams. He is always there when the aliens are. But, for a few days they stopped. The last dream I had of him before they stopped was when he got a fatial gun shot. He started to glow, then I woke up. After he came back he looked diffrent. In the first dreams he had brown hair and a wierd face. He would always wear a bowtie and suspenders. Now he wears a blazer, a grey t-shirt(sometimes its blue), black jeans, and combat boots. Its like a signiture he has, the blazer and combat boots, like before with the bowtie.

I looked at my clock just before it started to beep. 6:00 AM. God I hate school. I groaned and pressed the button to stop the beeping. I swung my feet over the side and started to strech. I stood up and grabbed a towel, walking into the bathroom. I quickly shower then wrap the towel around me and start to look for clothing. I grabbed my jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie and got changed. I then quickly blowdried my hair and put it into a french braid. After I grabbed my bag and ran upstairs. I got my poptart and ran out the door. I threw my bag in my car, that my mom left to me after she died, and drove down the street to get my two best friends, Fred and George. The twins hopped in after I stopped in front of their house, then I drove away.

"Do either of you two have a date to the midnight ball tomarrow?" I questioned the twins.

"I doooo" Fred sung next to me. "Corra James finally said yes."

"Finally!" Fred has had a crush on her since three years ago when she told him she loved Call Of Dudy.

"I guess the Thomas charm finally got to her." Fred leaned back and put his feet up on the front of the car.

"That or she finally broke up with Sam Justin." I said.

"Shut up Emma." Fred mumbled as George laughed.

"What about you, George?" I asked.

"Not yet. I have someone in mind, but I don't think she will say yes." George muttered the last part.

"Your great George, she will say yes." I told the brunette.

You see Fred and George were named after twins in a book seires that their parents loved so much. Sadly they did not turn out Ginger, they are not even identical. Fred is strawberry blonde, with some freakels, a crooked nose, and is a few inches shorter then his twin. George is brunette with no freckels, a small nose, and is the tallest in our school.

"If you say so Em." George said using the nickname he gave me in kindergarden.

Soon I was pulling into the school's parkinglot. "Okay, today is B day, right?" Fred asked, our school uses a wierd thing called block schedualing.

"No, its D day." George said as we got out. Fred threw me my bag since it was on his side.

"Thanks" I caught my bag and shoved my keys into my pocket then walked into the school with them.

Ah, East Coast High. The worst school in the county for sports, but the best for the arts. And all the kids think its prison. I don't. I think of it as a school. You know, what it is.

I quickly open my locker and grab my history and calculus books. I had those classes and gym this morning. "Bye Fred, see you at lunch." I said shutting my locker. I had all my classes with George, except Gym and science. Me and George walked to history, I tried to get him to spill who is was he wants to ask to the ball. He would not tell. Once history was over we went to calculus. I had no clue who George wants to ask. Soon the bell rung and we were out of that class. "Why won't you tell me?" I asked George as we came up to the locker rooms.

"Because its a suprise." George said then put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll see you next." He then walked away.

I shook my head. 'Boys.' I thought then walked into the locker room.


End file.
